Paul's Imprint Jasper
by evfangirl98
Summary: NOT A PAUL JASPER CULLEN FIC what happens when a blind and mute girl moves back home with her family and what happens when a person thought dead suddnely shows up on the doorstep.Find out what happens to jasper and her family in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Pauls imprint Jasper**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any songs I may use or mention in this story. I do however own my charcters Jasper Kilen and any other people you don't recognize.**

**Chapter 1: the move**

It was nine oclock am as Jasper woke up screaming, from yet another horrifing dream. She'd had them for as long as she could remember, but recently they had gotten worse and worse as time went on. And on it went. Slowly oh so slowly, but isnt that how the world works, when you want something it gives you just the oppisit. But Jaspers luck was worse then most and she remembered on time that she fell down a flight of 60 or so stairs when she was ten. She had broken her wrist,ancle, 4 ribs, cracked 2 and got 40 stitches total. But that wasn't the worset what was, was when she had fallen off the roof of her old home and lost her sight. To top it all off her parents had gotten a divorce and her father was moveing her and her brother half way across the contry to the reservation he had grown up on.

She hated that place with a passion. Her family had lived there when she was only a little girl and she had been made fun of terribly. The reservation is also where the two most horrible things in her life happened. Losing her sight and the death of her older sister Allison. Allison had been her best and only friend besides her brother Kilen. When Allie had died it was like her hole world crashed down around her and she stopped talking and became a borderline goth.

The nly person she would talk to now was Kilen and she learned to sign for everyone else. Although that didn't stop her from caring around a a notebook and marker. Because you ne=ver did know when a good heavy note book would come in handy.

Her father had decided to move them to the res to be with his family, his sister and two kids Seth and Leah.

She would get along with leah she decided, they had when they were younger. And now they had even more in common, the loss of a loved one and being abonded by someone they loved.

She had just been told that they were almost there and frankly she was glad, to be honest her butt had gone numb. And she was so tired of listing to the same six songs for the last seven hours like they had been. She could tell Kilen was thinkin the same thing because she could feel him moveing around in the back seat hitting the back of her seat.

"Kilen for the love of all that you hold dear stop kicking my seat or I will tell everyone that you still sleep with a stuffie." She signed angerly to him as she turned in her seat. "You wouldn't dare J-Z 'cuz if you did I would tell everyone how you "fell" off of the roof." He retailated. "kids both off you stop fighting we're here."

**A/N: What do you guys think so far if you don't like it I will take it off…How do you think she fell off of the roof and how do you think her and the pack willl get along. Sorry for anyt spelling mistakes I don't have a beta yet so any suggestions on who I can ask?**

**v-girl98**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The house they had pulled up to had not changed much since she was 5. The only changes that had occurred was that there was now a new coat of paint, and the old tire swing looked like it was about to fall off of the tree it hung on. Or so Kilen had told her. It had been the family's house the one her sister and brother had grown up in she however only had to live there for 5 years. It now belonged to her aunt and two cousins Sue, Seth and Leah. She wished she could see what it looked like, she missed her sight.

She was pulled out of her thoughts then, by yells and squeals coming from her family as they greeted each other. Suddenly her door was ripped open and she was pulled into a big bear hug, by someone. Me being me pulled my fist back and let it fly, hoping it had hit its target, the face. The cry of pain and gasp of shock just made me smirk, that is until it registered that it had come from Leah. Then I began to apologize profusely.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to I swear. You just scared me thats all I'm sorry La La!" I signed franticly.

**Leah's P.O.V**

_Flash back_

_I was sitting on the front porch, just veging when I saw my uncle Nix's car pull up. Jasper was turned around singing to Kilen with a frustrated look on her face. Poor Kilen I thought. She has a bad temper and I would hate to make her mad personally like ever._

_Mom and Seth came running out, yelling and fussing over Kilen and Nix. So I went and pulled open Jasper's door and pulled her into a huge bear hug. I was defiantly surprised when she punched me and really surprised when it actually hurt. Nothing had hurt since she had phased for the first time, and this shouldn't have been any different._

**End Flash Back**

I wonder how shes so strong. But for right now I think it's time for her to come out of her room, get her head out of la la land and meet the guys.

"Jasper get your tiny hiny down the stairs you're going to meet the guys now." I shouted. I laughed then as she came running to the top of the stairs trying to put on her sunglasses. I then went to help her down the stairs and out the door.

**B.P.O.V**

I'd been here about a day and haven't fallen down the stairs yet, so I figure I'll be ok. Leah and Seth think I should meet their friends or "the guys" as they call 'em. But I don't know, I mean what if they think I'm weird or stupid, what if they hate me.? But Leah said that I'll be fine, that I even know some of them. Like Sam, Emily and Jacob.

Sam was once like a brother to me, and used to call every night before bed, that is until he went missing. When he came back he was different, he only called once a month or even every two months. I hated it, but now he'll have to talk to me, I'm here and won't let anything or anyone get in my way.

Then there's Emily, she's my cousin, I love her cooking and she cooks a lot. I know that as long as she keeps cooking we'll be just fine. Finally there's Jacob he was always nice to me and tried to stand up for me but it was hard, especially since he was bullied too.

I was again brought out of my thoughts by Leah yelling for me to get moving and down the stairs to go. So like the good little girl I pretend to be I jumped up, grabbed my glasses and ran to the stairs.


	3. an

**a/n**

**im sorry to my readers who like my story but after getting a very depressing review im not sure if my work is good enough to be posted on this sight not to mention the insane writers block I have it may be awhile before I update. as to, to lazy to sign in I do not need a writing course im thirteen and have one of the best marks in my class if u have nothing better to do with your time then be mean and disrespectful to other writers and or readers then u need to 1 get a life 2 don't say anything if u cant say anything nice and 3 find a new hobby.**

** Please readers bear with me while I work through my feelings of doubt and writers block then if I get some positive feedback I will probably finish this story. And for the record Jasper is both a male or female name. **


	4. Chapter 4

ookami mariku if you could pm me from your account then we could discus that.

To my other readers rl has hit me with a train. I am not the same person who started PIJ and have no inspiration left for it. This story will be discontinued. There has however been some intrest from some people on bettering and adopting it or at least the plot, if this happens I will let you know the details.


End file.
